Question: On a sunny morning, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $6.97 each and baskets of watermelons for $5.58 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of watermelons. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the watermelons. Price of bananas + price of watermelons = total price. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $12.55.